hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 2 (Exploring our world)
Exploring our world is the second episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *Miner NATHAN goes underground to collect precious rocks. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 45 (Creativity). *CHARLI pretends to mine for gold. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 41 (Curiosity). *KELLIE and Chats meet animals from the North Pole. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 40 (Travelling). *CHARLI is cold and she finds how to get warm. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 20 (People and animals). *TIM skydives while he hears the sound of the wind. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 43 (Other worlds). *CHARLI turns her hand into a kite. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 24 (I love to make). *KATHLEEN shows how the world spins around. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 34 (Nature cycles). *CHARLI sings about the sun. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 3 (Community events). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about Captain Wacko (Tim) who goes on a silly expedition to the silliest Australian town along with his friend (Kellie), they both walk in a silly way and skip, a kangaroo (Kathleen) advices them to normal walking, but they just want to stay silly, and once they arrive they meet Nathan, an inhabitant from that town. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). Gallery Nathan_S6_E2.png Charli_S6_E2_1.png Kellie_S6_E2.png Charli_S6_E2_2.png Tim_S6_E2.png Charli_S6_E2_3.png Kathleen_S6_E2.png Charli_S6_E2_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E2.png Trivia *The North Pole, also known as the Geographic North Pole or Terrestrial North Pole, is defined as the point in the Northern Hemisphere where the Earth's axis of rotation meets its surface. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Pole *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Songlets ;Shapes in space Underground I go, down, down, deep below In search of precious rocks and gemstones I go Underground I go, down, down, deep below What will I find sparkling through the mine? Underground I go, down, down, deep below In search of precious rocks and gemstones I go Underground I go, down, down, deep below What will I find sparkling through the mine? ;Body move #01 I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. ;Word play Looking at an icy world, I can see a frozen place A place of icebergs, oh, so cold and snowflakes melting on my face From my igloo I can see, I see an icy world for me. Looking at an icy world, I can see a frozen place A place of polar bears so ... and reindeers clacking on the ice From my igloo I can see, I see an icy world for me. ;Body move #02 Cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes I'm cold, cold, cold in my bones and in my nose Gotta get warm, gotta stay warm, but how? Well, I don't know I'm cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes. Warm, warm, warm from my head down to my toes I'm warm, warm, warm in my bones and in my nose Gotta get warm, gotta stay warm, but how? Well, now I know I'm warm, warm, warm from my head down to my toes. ;Making music Whoosh, whoosh, I'm whistling through the air Zoom, zoom, streaking down without a care Skydiving, swoop and soar, whistling wind becomes a roar Diving, diving, soon arriving on the ground once more. Swish, swish, I'm floating through the air Swoosh, swoosh, I'd drift without a care So peaceful way up here, wafting through the atmosphere So calm a quiet, you should try it, glide with me up here. ;Body move #03 It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might go fly my kite, fly it high in the sky Let it sail above the trees A swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. ;Puzzles and patterns Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin, spin, spin The world's in constant motion as day turns into night Night turns into day time, what a wonderful sight Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin around the world. Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin, spin, spin The world, it spins through sunshine as day turns into night Night turns into day time, what a wonderful sight Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin around the world. ;Body move #04 The sun is rising, it's a new day Shining as we laugh and play Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny... Sun is rising, it's a new day Shining as we laugh and play Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny sun. ;Sharing stories I love being silly, I love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that I've had. We love being silly, we love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that we've had. We love being silly, we love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that we've had. We love being silly, we love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that we've had. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about underground Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about lifts Category:Ep about mines & mining Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about gold & silver Category:Ep about prospecting Category:Ep about the poles Category:Ep about igloos Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about reindeers Category:Ep about seals Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about parachutes & skydiving Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about kites Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about kangaroos